User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... Some questions Hi, i need some help which i cant find the answers to. 1) How do you get more advanced quests online? I really want the Lagi + kill quest to get horns from the subquest. 2) Im sure im the 10000000000th person to ask this, but would be willing to help me? I completely understand it if you can't, this is just my wishful thinking. 3) Is it true you can get the Deep Dragongem in Ceadeas quest rewards? It doesn't say so in Bobofango's guide, but some people claim they got one in them. Unfortunately, they don't leave proof, so im just wondering if you know definately either way. Thanks for your time, and id really appreciate the answers. Cerberus24 19:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Thenks for the answers. You asked what i meant by help; i am pretty rubbish on Diablos, but it is a key quest, so just once, and then Barioth +, Agnaktor + or Alatreon. Your'e choice if you are willing to help, as you should be able to have fun. Cerberus24 22:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Im on now Im online, will you player search me as i can't find your details? Cerberus24 17:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) So sorry... I apoligise for 1) leaving after such little play 2) playing really badly. I was playing far below par, but you are very good. Thankyou. Cerberus24 18:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) you're stressed man... anyway i will probably be online after 19:00 today id: F9AG1E Evil Grin 16:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Sorry again :'( sorry about that... as you know my 1st language is not English and i misunderstand a lot of thing that you say,, (don't know why... it just happens with you.. really, really sorry..) and i'm online now the time zone is GMT +0 (London) about today.. i'm sorry to make you go online.. i didn't expect to have visit at home... and the following is not sarcarms or criticism: You're an amazing player but i don't fell well playing with you (unfortunately), you are to good and i fell like; i'm a useless too help you or for making you have fun while playing... really sorry (again...) I dont really play unless helping friends, so i dont usually have too much point in preparation :/ sorry... Cerberus24 19:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC)